


But the Journey Was Worth It

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Road Trips, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They're almost there.





	But the Journey Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

The adventure was a long, winding journey and God, was it taking forever. 

Sid’s feet hurt more than they had in years, and he’d spent a whole two months on his feet when he was Sir Chairless’ vassal for awhile.

But he kept on walking because the adventure was more entertaining than any he’d been on before. He knew what time alone with Galavant meant, sure – and how often he’d have to start humming to himself while he told another egotistical tale – but the added element of Isabella on the trip had made things different and new. 

So he was having a good time. Even though he could do with a lot more sitting.

*** 

It was taking forever, and the longer Isabella took the more she worried about her parent’s health, which meant that she moved at double speed, which was probably drawing Sid and Galavant’s attention. And she absolutely didn’t want their attention to be bestowed on her that way.

Isabella was growing to admire them both. The notion of them disliking her – she didn’t want to face it. Her fleeting friendships in the palace had been so rare that she’d never managed to make a any real friends due to her station.

She was having a good time, even though she wished her heart wasn’t thumping around in her chest like an errant rabbit. 

*** 

Galavant could see the inlet at the end of the horizion. It was like finding a pot of gold, or an extremely sharp sword, at the end of a pathway.

That sounded much more metaphorical before he thought of it.

In any event, Isabella and Sid were getting along marvelously, they were almost near the inlet, and if they got to the inlet they’d be able to finally get back to Valencia. Then he wouldn’t have Isabella in his ear all the time, and he wouldn’t have to worry about Sid worrying…well…

The only thing about the trip he’d miss was their unstinting friendship.


End file.
